In the related art, air conditioning systems equipped with an air conditioning apparatus that includes a refrigerant circuit (refrigeration cycle), and a ventilating device have been conventional.
In the refrigerant circuit of an air conditioning apparatus, a compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger are connected in series by pipes to allow the circulation of refrigerant.
During cooling operation, high-temperature and high-pressure gas refrigerant compressed by the compressor is sent into the outdoor heat exchanger, exchanges heat with indoor air inside the outdoor heat exchanger, and liquefies. The liquefied refrigerant is depressurized by a pressure-reducing device into a two-phase gas-liquid state, and flows into the indoor heat exchanger. The refrigerant flowing into the indoor heat exchanger exchanges heat with indoor air to absorb the heat from the indoor air, and gasifies. Meanwhile, the indoor air loses heat, and thus the indoor space is cooled. The gasified refrigerant returns to the compressor.
In addition, the ventilating device performs an operation of replacing the air indoors with fresh air from outdoors. Specifically, air from outdoors is supplied indoors, while air from indoors is exhausted outdoors.
For this reason, in an air conditioning system equipped with this type of ventilating device, during cooling, when the outdoor air introduced from outdoors has a high enthalpy, the outdoor air becomes a cooling load (outdoor air load). Thus, the temperature of the outdoor air is adjusted by the ventilating device before the outdoor air is supplied indoors.
With the technology described in Patent Literature 1, in an air conditioning system equipped with an air conditioning apparatus and an outdoor air processing device (ventilating device), a first target air conditioning capacity to be exhibited by the air conditioning apparatus and a second target air conditioning capacity to be exhibited by the outdoor air processing device are determined so that the power consumption of the air conditioning apparatus and the outdoor air processing device is minimized under a condition in which the sum of the first target air conditioning capacity and the second target air conditioning capacity are equal to the air conditioning capacity required for the air conditioning system as a whole.